undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
In a Day/Issue 5
This is issue 5 of In a Day, entitled "Possibly the last moment". This issue is Karen-centric. 05, Possibly The Last Moment 02:45 “I love you.” Jerry says as he embraces me. “I love you too.” I say and smile. My eyes slightly started to tear up as I remembered that this could be the last time I could have a moment like this with the man I love. “We’ll get out of this, I promise. We’ve both made it together so far, we’re all going to be alright.” Jerry said, giving me a reassuring smile. “I hope so.” I say as I hug him again. The RV still hadn’t stopped shaking, and the zombies surrounding us were getting closer to breaking in or tipping the RV over every minute. I decide that if this is the final time I may have with Jerry, I need to include the kids too. “I wonder what happened to Miles and Jane.” I said all of the sudden. I look at Jerry as his face suddenly turns sadder than he already was. “They probably wonder the same about us.” He replied. “Maybe they were as lucky as us and are both still together and alive.” I say, but I know that it is highly unlikely. “Yeah, maybe.” Jerry said. I could tell he was very doubtful about it too. He hugged me tight once more and held my hand, giving me a sweet kiss on the lips. 09:24 After a couple of hours, the shaking of the RV suddenly stopped. Everyone held their breath as we waited for it to resume, but after one minute it still didn’t happen. “Maybe they all cleared away from the RV.” Kate said hopefully. “I’ll go check it out.” Gehert said, but Franz stopped him. “No, I’ll do it. Just stay here.” He said as Gehert nodded and looked out the window. “Do you guys think it stopped for good” Jack asked after Franz opened the hatch and climbed out onto the roof of the RV. “Maybe, it’s possible.” Jerry said, but I could tell that he was probably just saying that to make us all feel good, especially me. “I hope you’re right.” Kate said as Gehert took a deep breath. “This horde must be really big, and I can’t believe we are in the fucking middle of it.” Gehert said. “We’ve dealt with hordes before, we can probably make it through this.” Kate said. “Just remember all we have been through. We’ll all make it out of this, and when we do, we’ll all find somewhere safe.” I said. I was trying to tell them that there was absolutely some hope left. But after I said this, we heard a scream from the roof of the RV where Franz had gone. Only about a millisecond after that, the RV started to shake again more violently and harder than before. Deaths *None Credits *Karen Taze *Jerry Vance *Gehert Sax *Franz Lowbar *Kate Taze *Jack Hanson Category:In a Day Category:In a Day Issues Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Issues Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues